The invention relates to personal mobility vehicles of the type manufactured by various companies including Burke, Orthokinetics and Everest and Jennings. The Burke U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,739 and Gaffney U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,166 are illustrative of a take apart unit in which the rear wheel and drive assembly can be separated from a front unit which contains a seat post and front wheel and steering assembly. Personal mobility vehicles of this type are intended to be disassembled with the various components being separated and placed individually into an automobile or van after separation for transport to another location to be reassembled for use. The present invention is an improvement of personal mobility vehicles with a separable drive unit.